Shape of you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. El amor puede ser encontrado en lugares inesperados... como en un bar luego de un largo día de trabajo. No se resistieron a la atracción magnética, dejándose llevar por la situación. "Y es que… irremediablemente sientes atracción por algo efímero, pero es la esencia la que termina por cautivar eternamente". Inspirado en la canción homónima. Pedido de CerisierJin. Rivamika.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

El siguiente One-shot es una comisión Rivamika hecho para **CerisierJin**, disfruten de su pedido. Si gustan alguna historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje para hablarlo y darles detalles de las tarifas.

Nos leemos abajo ~

.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_"Y es que… irremediablemente sientes atracción por algo efímero,  
pero es la esencia la que termina por cautivar eternamente"._

_._

No es la primera vez que ronda un bar. Y dista completamente de ser la última. Aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, considera que es mejor así luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo. Las discotecas y los lugares muy ruidosos nunca fueron de su agrado.

Se esforzó en escuchar que decía Erwin cuando lo vio dirigirse a él.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió sin comprender la conversación. El rubio negó, antes de beber de su cerveza. En todo caso poco le importaba el intercambio de diálogos. En días como estos, valoraba más el silencio con buena compañía.

"_The Wall_" siempre sería uno de sus lugares favoritos. Al menos desde que terminó la universidad; discreto, aislado y... no le trae malos recuerdos.

El jueves se despedía lentamente de él cuando llevó el vaso a sus labios. El lugar comenzaba a vaciarse y sus compañeros a alejarse. Asintió en despedida cuando Erwin avisó su retirada. Jugó un par de minutos con su trago antes de pedir la cuenta. Dejó una interesante propina cuando se levantó, ni siquiera se preocupó en dar una última mirada al lugar que estaba en su apogeo.

Parecía terminar otro monótono día.

* * *

Vagó en silencio, buscando un cómodo lugar. Echó una mirada a sus compañeras que se comían a besos con su pareja… o acompañante de turno. Procura ignorar la mayoría de sus comentarios. La Universidad se estaba volviendo la mejor época de su vida; una beca que se esforzaba por mantener, un grupo de amigos agradables, excelentes calificaciones y…

Bueno, todo era casi perfecto. Omitiendo el hecho irrevocable de su relación fallida, tóxica, a palabras de sus compañeras, y un error para ella.

Soltó un suspiro al aire y fue inevitable mover las caderas al ritmo de _Bad to the bone_. Ese bar resultaba agradable por su excelente gusto musical.

—¡Muévelo más, Mika! —Rodó los ojos, avergonzada ante los gritos y virotes de su mejor amiga. Negó, girándose y pidiendo una cerveza, verificó que estuviera cerrada antes de virarse y toparse de frente con sus compañeras.

—Vienes con todo, Ackerman —afirmó Ymir, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios. Escuchó un codazo seguido de una mueca.

—Es final de semestre —justificó abriendo su cerveza y brindando.

—Para ti —contradijo Sasha, recargándose en la barra—. Los pobres mortales como nosotras tenemos exámenes finales y trabajo acumulado.

—Eso sucede cuando procastinas en lugar de ir al día con los trabajos —explicó ocultando una sonrisa tras su bebida. Dejó de escuchar más quejas sobre lo injusta que es la vida, cuando algo captó su atención, a varias mesas de distancia, encontró a un hombre (tal vez algunos años mayor que ella), bebiendo solo.

Terminó por desconectarse del mundo.

Una chispa saltó, despertando cada terminación nerviosa y acelerando el ritmo cardíaco.

Era tan cliché creer que sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia, aunque tampoco trató de evitar la travesía. Existía un dejé misterioso en ese hombre que la atraía como un imán y a la vez la empujaba lejos.

Y cuando quiso tocarlo, desapareció del espacio.

* * *

Cabe a mencionar que, _las casualidades son la burla del destino. _Así que cuando una semana después, volvió a encontrarlo en ese bar, no perdió oportunidad de acercarse.

Usualmente prefiere mantenerse en la barra, observando detenidamente que su bebida no sea contaminada por cualquier agente extraño, se queda cerca de sus compañeras, y guarda silencio cuando las ve alejarse con algún tipo _que no es su pareja._ Respeta la forma en que cada quien decide llevar su vida. Ha rechazado cortésmente los intentos de ligue cuando no se siente con ánimos. No se considera chica _de una noche_. Aunque tampoco está lista para entablar una relación más formal.

Suspiró, bebiendo calmadamente de su tercera cerveza. Comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo debajo de su piel aunada a una ligereza anormal, no le disgustaba en absoluto, en realidad le agradaba. Tenía años que no se sentía así.

Contempló su entorno. Eran cerca de las doce, un viernes por la noche y el lugar estaba en su apogeo. Tomó la cerveza y se movió entre las mesas. Resultaba irresistible moverse al ritmo de la música, heredó de su padre el excelente gusto musical. Justo en el coro de la canción lo encontró.

Por temor, inseguridad, cualquier cosa sin nombre, prefirió mantener su distancia la primera vez que lo encontró. Ahora, bajo el relajante efecto de la cerveza, sentía un poco más de valentía para dejar llevar por la fuerza que parecía atraerla al hombre.

Sus facciones mantenían un aire serio, imponente… y resultada el repelente perfecto. Aparentaba disfrutar de su soledad con una botella de whisky en la mesa y un vaso en la mano. El traje negro con el saco en la silla aumentaba la singularidad de aquel hombre.

Se detuvo frente a él, ganándose una mirada inquisidora. Buscó desesperadamente palabras que tuviesen sentido.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —Señaló la silla a su lado. La vio quitar el saco sin emitir palabras. _Un hombre silencioso o de pocas palabras_. Tomó asiento a su lado, dejando escapar una coqueta sonrisa—. Originalmente el whisky se consideraba una bebida para hombres, pero se ha descubierto que las mujeres tienen mayor sensibilidad al sabor, lo que permite mayor disfrute. —Movió su mano hasta pedirle el vaso, se mordió el labio al verlo ceder y se lo llevó a la boca. Realmente tenía un buen gusto.

—¿Qué más sabes? —Cuestionó dándole una profunda mirada. Sinceramente no sabía si se refería al conocimiento de la bebida alcohólica o a situaciones más… específicas.

Empezó a soltar una serie de datos curiosamente innecesarios sobre el whisky; lugar de origen, tiempo de destilación, razón de su nombre… el hombre no parecía interesado en la conversación, pero sí en ella.

Resonó la misma canción del primer día que lo vio. Amplió la sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar, tirando de él. Colocó sus manos en la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo para mover las caderas el ritmo de la música.

Podía sentir sus músculos tensarse bajo la ropa, el calor desprender de su cuerpo y las calientes manos recorrer su piel. Se sintió satisfecha por retomar el antiguo look de la preparatoria; una blusa negra, falda a juego con unas interesantes medias de red. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar lentamente. Sentía que el espacio entre ellos sobraba y ya estaba pensando en cómo eliminarlo.

Lo pensó detenidamente un par de minutos (justo la duración de la melodía) y optó por seguir sus instintos; el hombre a su lado no le generaba dudas, desconfianza o incomodidad, por el contrario, estaba interesada en cómo se vería sin ese refinado traje, como se sentirían esos músculos al flexionarse y esa cara inexpresiva en medio del éxtasis.

Podía permitirse un _ligue de una noche_. Solo hoy, solo por esta noche y lo volvería una interesante historia para la posteridad. El día que corrió el riesgo de acostarse con un atractivo desconocido.

Sintió las manos pasearse por su cintura, hasta subir peligrosamente por sus pechos y bajar coquetamente hasta su trasero. Restregó más su espalda al pecho del hombre.

—Mikasa —murmuró en lo bajo, dándole una mirada cargada de significados implícitos que esperaba entendiera.

—Levi —respondió. El tono de voz era considerablemente diferente, más ronco, más oscuro, más _excitante_. Tragó saliva, armándose de valor—. Tu silueta se ajusta a mis manos como si fueran dos partes de la misma pieza —comentó, provocando que se erizará cada vello de su cuerpo. Sintió la boca seca ante la expectativa—. Me pregunto qué otras partes están hechas para el otro.

—Eso se puede comprobar —respondió, separándose para encararlo. El aire se tensó y el espacio desapareció cuando unieron sus labios por primera vez. Podía sentir el sabor del whisky impregnándose en sí misma, mezclándose con el corriente sabor de la cerveza. Los labios ardían cuando una juguetona lengua se abrió paso en su boca.

Cuando se separaron, lo escuchó murmurar sobre una dirección. Su casa estaba cerca, pero jamás se permitiría llevar a un desconocido _para eso_. Asintió a la propuesta. Mientras lo veía pedir la cuenta, se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje a Sasha: _di que me he quedado en tu casa._ Ni siquiera se esforzó en buscarla para despedirse, pues fue arrastrada fuera del bar.

Apenas salieron del local, se vio acorralada contra la pared; una boca sobre la suya para robarle la última bocanada de aire. Devolvió el beso con la misma agresividad, ganándose un gruñido. Arqueó involuntariamente la espalda cuando sintió una mano colarse debajo de su blusa. Los dedos callosos y fríos contrastaban con su ardiente piel. Encontró preguntándose si tendría el mismo efecto en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Entre besos y forcejeos lograron acercarse a un auto. Sonrió ante el gesto de abrirle la puerta. El trayecto fue corto, pero preciso para los juegos previos; la mano bajo su falda no pasó desapercibida. Resultó inevitable unirse al juego. Abrió ligeramente la boca al acariciar el paquete que se escondía tras los pantalones.

La única persona con la que estuvo antes, no le dejó grandes expectativas respecto al sexo, pero este pequeño hombre (porque medía unos centímetros menos que ella) parecía estar dotado para compensar su altura. La vio tensarse y aferrarse al volante ante las inocentes caricias. Se volvió intrépida ante el semáforo rojo, moviendo su mano a un ritmo agonizantemente lento, volviéndole la respiración irregular. El océano en su mirada comenzaba a agitarse en un desastre natural que prometía estragos permanentes.

Todavía es un borrón en su memoria la forma en que llegaron a salvo a su destino. Particularmente tampoco se esfuerza en recordarlo, hay mejores hechos que merecen ser enmarcados en su memoria.

El departamento era austero, con lo justo y necesario para que una persona viva cómodamente. Colores sobrios brillaban por aquí y por allá, no se preocupó por la ausencia de fotografías familiares ni detalles personales.

Lo primero que salió volando fue un saco, seguido de su blusa, una corbata y antes de que siguieran, acabó en la encimera de la cocina. No discutió cuando la giró de frente a la mesa. Disfrutó el curioso dedo que se paseó por la cara interna de su pierna derecha hasta alcanzar el paraíso. Sintió una mordida en su hombro mientras otra mano estaba curioseando sus pechos. Soltaba discretos gemidos que incrementaban de volumen cuando el travieso dedo se coló en sus bragas e introdujo en su interior.

—Tal parece que mi mano también encaja en ti —la ronca voz aceleró su corazón. Las vibraciones en su oído despertaron de su letargo cada uno de sus sentidos. Nunca se había sentido tan receptiva—. Veamos si otra parte también está hecha para ti. —Acto seguido, sintió una presión en su trasero. Ya no podía con el jodido juego previo.

Posó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse y encarar al océano.

Todo se volvió un juego en busca de la dominancia donde disfrutó doblegarse ante el inminente placer.

* * *

Los encuentros fortuitos a mitad de la noche, lejos de ojos curiosos y con la luna de único testigo son para jóvenes con energía y motivación de una aventura. A palabras de la cuatro ojos, él estaba en su mejor momento y lo estaba desperdiciando siendo un maniático de la limpieza.

Y lo era, tampoco lo negaría.

En ocasiones olvidaba la sensación de despertar con otra persona en su cama, disfrutar de su cálida piel mientras bebe su taza de té. Aunque prefiere quedarse como está. La soledad se vuelve una droga adictiva sin darse cuenta y él desea seguir consumiendo.

Empero… cuando la vio, el aspecto gitano lo hechizó; podía perderse en cada curva de su cuerpo para descubrir nuevos montículos, atajos y paraísos. Su voz se volvió un conjuro que nubló sus sentidos y doblegó su voluntad.

Poco recordaba de la última vez que volcó todos sus sentidos en otra persona; no sólo la escuchó hablar, percibía su aroma picante y el calor que irradia su piel, observa con suspicacia el movimiento de sus labios y el cambio de color en sus mejillas.

Ser jodidamente consciente de otra persona causó estragos en su cordura; tocar su cintura, pasear las manos por su cadera antes de volver a las colinas voluptuosas… fue la gloria y el detonante que necesitó para decir lo que pensaba.

Todavía parecía ilusoria la rapidez con la que se dieron las cosas; tener debajo, a una joven llena de vida y ansiosa por descubrir los placeres, despertó su lado más instintivo.

Definitivamente fue una larga noche de exploración mutua.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, adaptándose a la luz. Estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama cuando sintió una mano rodearle la cintura y acercarla a un cuerpo. Contuvo la respiración, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior. Una calidez inesperada recorrió su cuerpo; el bar, el baile, los besos, el auto, la mesa y luego… se mordió el labio inferior ante el recuerdo.

Efectivamente; no se había arrepentido de nada.

Estiró el cuello, buscando dónde quedó su bolsa. Necesitaba avisar a Sasha que estaba bien antes de que la buscara por media Shiganshina. Al hacer además de levantarse, la mano ejerció mayor presión y escuchó una serie de murmullos en son de protesta, quiso echarse a reír. Quién hubiera pensado que un hombre aparentemente pequeño tenía tanto aguante y experiencia.

—No te muevas —advirtió, escuchó la protesta con diversión.

—Solo necesito mi móvil —explicó, quitando la mano de su cuerpo. Más gruñidos y ronroneos—. Será un minuto, Levi —prometió. A regañadientes, cedió ante la petición. Logró sentarse antes de caer en un pequeño detalle—. Date la vuelta —exigió, ganándose la risa del hombre.

—Luego de memorizar tu cuerpo anoche, ¿te cohíbes? —inquirió burlón. Al notar que no acataría su decisión, se enredó en las sábanas para emprender su travesía en busca de sus cosas. La risa de Levi resonó por el lugar mientras ella se abochornaba a cada paso. Ignoró deliberadamente su risa cuando revisó su celular. Tragó saliva con preocupación cuando vio la cantidad de llamadas perdidas, tanto de sus padres como de su mejor amiga. Se apresuró a llamar a Sasha para tranquilizarla.

—_¡Hasta que respondes! _—Fue el primer regaño que saltó luego de responder—_. Más te vale decirme que tuviste el polvo de tu vida, de lo contrario, te voy a desmembrar viva, Mikasa Ackerman. ¡Liarte con un desconocido! ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Les digo a los chicos que vayan a patearle el trasero? ¡Responde, mujer, me tienes en ascuas! _—Sonrió ante la verborrea matutina. Ciertamente el encuentro superó cualquier expectativa.

—Estoy bien —contestó, envolviéndose más en la sábana—. Estaré por tu casa en una hora y te contaré lo demás.

—La tendrás a medio día. —Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando escuchó la voz de su amante en su oído, estaba tan atenta a la palabrería de Sasha, que no prestó atención a su entorno. Acto seguido sintió como le mordió la oreja antes de deshacer su improvisado vestido para colar una mano en su intimidad, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de reaccionar cuando la primera ola de placer la golpeó con una fuerza abrumadora. No alcanzó a suprimir un sonoro gemido que estaba segura, que su amiga escuchó—. Ahora, adiós —habló a la persona del teléfono, para después quitárselo y aventarlo al sofá. Mikasa estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Levi la giró. Ver a tremendo hombre a la luz del sol era un privilegio que disfrutó hasta el último momento.

—Tengo que estar en casa antes de las tres —argumentó débilmente. El hombre la giró para tenerla de frente y darle esa pequeña sonrisa de la cual se volvió adicta sin darse cuenta.

—Es más que tiempo suficiente —replicó, levantándola por las caderas y acomodándolo en el sofá. Ver la majestuosidad desnuda fue el mejor lubricante natural—. ¿Objeciones?

—El condón de chocolate, por favor —inquirió, cuando lo vio sacar una caja de colores. Nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto disfrutando de los sabores.

* * *

Eran pasadas de las doce del día cuando Mikasa logró salir del apartamento de Levi. Sentía las piernas temblar aunque la renovada energía opacaba cualquier debilidad. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que tocó el cielo a manos de tan experimentado hombre.

Sonrió como idiota cuando llegó al departamento de Sasha. Se guardó los detalles más placenteros, frustrando a su mejor amiga.

Escuchaba las quejas de la castaña mientras jugueteaba con su móvil. Paseó los dedos por el nuevo contacto agregado. Sí, fue un desliz de una noche, aunque por ese servicio, no se molestaría de tener que repetir una o dos veces más.

Durante la siguiente semana, un intercambio de mensaje fue constante. Por un lado, ella le manda una que otra foto sobre sus actividades y bromeaba con él; descubrió que trabajaba en una oficina de economía y que disfrutaba su trabajo, además de ser seis años mayor que ella. Por su parte, le contó que era estudiante de terapia física, que aún vive con sus padres, aunque pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Sasha.

El miércoles fue el día que su rutina tomó un giro inesperado.

_Levi; Salgamos a comer._

Parecía un mensaje inofensivo (y probablemente lo era). Tardó dos días en responder, meditando una y otra vez las posibilidades. Si era sincera consigo misma, no buscaba nada serio y por las circunstancias en que se conocieron… sospechaba que él tampoco quería algo así.

Contestó una simple afirmación con la sugerencia de un bonito buffet que conocía y adoraba. Fijaron día y hora. E inconscientemente se encontraba esperando ansiosamente el encuentro.

Al contarle a Sasha, recibió una felicitación a la par de una advertencia. No podía cubrir dos semanas seguidas (en realidad sí podía, pero se preocupaba por su mejor amiga). El sábado eligió una blusa blanca a juego con una falda larga en colores oscuros y estrenó un conjunto negro de lencería que estaba agarrando telarañas en el fondo de su cajón.

Se sintió sexy y poderosa. Una excelente combinación. Inicialmente la salida no tenía dobles intenciones más que compartir algo de tiempo juntos, aunque, eventualmente, se preparó para cualquier imprevisto que tuviera resultados más… interesantes.

Llegó con algunos minutos de anticipación al buffet, obteniendo la grata sorpresa de que Levi ya la esperaba ahí. Le sonrió al verlo a lo lejos.

La saludó con la confianza que se saluda a un viejo amigo. Recordó las palabras de Levi; encaja en él como si estuviera hecho el uno para el otro. Y no se refería necesariamente a la compenetración sexual.

—¿Tienes mucho esperando? —Interrogó al verlo levantarse, ante la negativa, procedió con la charla. Comprendió que él le daba la libertad de hablar tanto como quisiera y no por complacerla, porque las intervenciones que hace son tan acertadas que comprueba que pone toda su atención en ella.

Le hizo gracia escucharlo quejarse de sus incompetentes empleados, aunque descubrió que sostenía la mano dura para formarlos. La sonrisa en su rostro y suavidad en su voz hablaba por sí mismo.

—¿Y quién es Mikasa? —Cuestionó antes de llevarse el té helado a los labios. Emitió un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Mis padres vivían en el campo, tiempo después de que nací, nos mudamos a la ciudad. —Procedió a relatarle cómo adoraba jugar en la granja, cómo fue el cambio a la ciudad y los amigos que hizo. Inevitablemente terminó explicándole que recientemente salió de una relación inestable y no busca otra, bajo ningún término. Logró rescatar la comida del ambiente sombrío, narrando porque eligió su carrera y lo conforme que es está con la idea de cambiar vidas, rehabilitando el cuerpo y espíritu de las personas.

En ocasiones era inevitable el silencio, sin embargo, este no resultaba molesto o incomodo, solo un momento necesario antes de pasar al siguiente tema.

Cuando se dieron por satisfechos, Levi no dudó en pagar la cuenta, pese a la insistencia de Mikasa por compartir el gasto, luego de una batalla perdida, tomaron un taxi. A palabras de Levi, su auto había sido hurtado por un poste rubio de dos metros, a la traducción de Mikasa, el mejor amigo de él, tomó prestado su automóvil por algunos días. El trayecto fue silencioso hasta que una mano traviesa se posó en su pierna y fue subiendo deliberadamente. Ella lo golpeó en una silenciosa advertencia que se vio opacada por el beso que le propició sin previo aviso. Procuraba contenerse, pero el calor que irradiaba quemaba su piel. Sintió una sacudida de golpe cuando el taxi frenó en seco.

—Hemos llegado —avisó el hombre mayor, evitando su mirada. El sonrojo fue inevitable mientras bajaba del auto y Levi se encargaba de despacharlo. El colosal bloque de departamentos se cierne sobre ellos. Tomó la mano de su acompañante, dejándose guiar por el laberinto de puertas.

Los primeros indicios de un incendio se avivara ante cada toque, incluso la más mínima caricia despertaba el valor más abrasador.

—Oi, Mikasa —llamó Levi cuando ingresaron al elevador—. Mis sábanas ya perdieron tu olor… no estaría de más volver a impregnarlo. Es un excelente estimulador por las mañanas.

Apenas soltó esas palabras, la joven reaccionó en respuesta, creando un efecto en cadena. Por inercia buscó con desesperación perder la cordura en sus labios. Sintió un ligero golpe en la espalda y un par de manos en su cadera, comprendiendo la indirecta, enredando las piernas en él, deleitándose del estimulante roce. Trató de ahogar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando sintió un ligero toque volverse más intenso alrededor del cuello.

Las puertas se abrieron, provocando que se separan apenas lo necesario para arrastrarse fuera del mismo.

Ni siquiera llegaron a la cama está vez.

Las primeras veces fueron intensas, sin medir esfuerzos, consecuencias o dobles intenciones.

* * *

Le envía mensajes a distintas horas, en diferentes situaciones. A veces aburrida en clase, en otras se vuelve más coqueta y agrega alguna foto, en ocasiones es atrevida y muestra algún botón abierto con más piel descubierta.

Extrañamente se siente _sensual y apreciada._

—Te ves más viva —comenta Ymir, en medio del almuerzo, sin siquiera levantar la mirada o cambiar el monótono tono de voz, desconcertado al resto de los presentes.

—Realmente te ves más feliz, Mika —agregó Historia con una sonrisa. La castaña chasqueo la lengua, irritada porque cambiaron sus palabras.

—No, no —negó—. _Viva_ es la palabra correcta —corrige—. Esta obsesa por el estudio _es feliz,_ de modo automático —señaló a la aludida—. No sé quién demonios sea el tipo que te estés follando, pero lo hace muy bien.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Mikasa, quien no supo cómo responder.

—¡Ymir! —El bochorno se contagió a la rubia, que no sabía cómo eliminar la vergüenza—. No es correcto indagar en la intimidad de otras personas.

—Venga ya, ¿no van a decirme que no sienten curiosidad por el tipo con el que duerme? —Inquirió con picardía—. ¡Le decían la reina del hielo y ahora es un sol rebosante de vida! ¿No tendrá un amigo que presentarnos?

Lo último provocó una escandalosa tos en Mikasa. Ciertamente recordó al amigo rubio de Levi y se estremeció ante las posibilidades. Prefería no tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Como si su plegaria fuese escuchada, movió su atención de la mesa al celular, sonrojándose hasta las orejas por el contenido del mensaje; un torso desnudo con un despierto miembro cubierto por unos boxers negros más la leyenda de _"¿vendrás o no, mocosa?"_, explotó su sentido común. Procuró recobrar la compostura antes de levantarse para alejarse de sus compañeras.

—¡Al menos deberías soltar su nombre! —Insistió Ymir, para molestarla.

Ya en la seguridad de un aula vacía, se atrevió a realizar la llamada, por la hora, dedujo que su amante ya estaba en casa. Respondió al tercer tono. Sólo escuchó un jadeo entre mezclado con gruñidos que no tardó en reconocer. Su nombre tomó un nuevo significado cuando viene de sus labios en medio del éxtasis.

—Seré más creativo si dejas más que una bufanda —gruñó, recobrando el aliento. Mikasa intentaba procesar lo sucedido.

—_Seríamos más creativos_, si esperaras a que termine mis clases —replicó con molestia. En realidad se sentía excitada y frustrada a partes iguales porque ese ser del demonio se remitía a provocarla a la distancia para dejarla insatisfecha hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Al otro lado de la línea, Levi se acomodaba en la cama. El desastre que creó usando la prenda de la chica valió cada segundo del orgasmo. La última vez que se habían visto, era dos semanas atrás, cuando él salió de viaje por cuestiones laborales y cuando regresó ella estaba en exámenes. Tuvo que ingeniarse para sofocar la añoranza de un cuerpo joven, aunque los mensajes con fotos provocativas, las llamadas telefónicas que terminaban en orgasmos y…

Sentía que se volvía un enfermo adicto a su cuerpo. Cada curva, la firmeza y suavidad en las zonas adecuadas y los nervios que hace vibrar, provocaba que se sienta como un adolescente hormonado.

Se llevó la bufanda a la nariz, disfrutando de los últimos rastros del aroma e imaginando que es ella quien lo llevó a la gloria.

Aún se cuestiona cómo terminó envuelto en el hechizo de la amazona azabache. Luego de conocerse, seis meses atrás, se han frecuentado en salidas a comer o cenar que terminan con ellos en su departamento (o algún hotel, cuando la necesidad los ha consumido). Sin embargo, siente comodidad porque no pide nada; amoroso, romántico o afecto. Sólo se queda ahí, aceptando y regresando el placer que siente. Y parecía suficiente.

* * *

La constancia empezó a dar ciertas pautas implícitas. Los lunes ambos salían temprano y se veían en un buffet cerca del apartamento de Levi. Comen, charlar y terminan entre las sábanas. Él ha empezado a dibujar estrellas en su piel, a tatuar besos por su espalda y grabar caricias en su cuerpo. Hablan del trabajo y la escuela.

Ella menciona a su mejor amigo rubio, el sueño por el mar y cómo fue frustrado por una silla de ruedas. Quiere ayudarlo y por eso se esfuerza. Comparte un pedazo de su corazón mientras se abrazan.

Levi escucha con calma y saca de un cajón un pequeño obsequio. Lo deja en las sábanas cuando escapa al baño. Desde que vio el pequeño collar pensó en ella y la noche sin estrellas de su cabello con lunas en los ojos. No se da cuenta que la ha visto en cada segundo de su día, que la percibe sin darse cuenta.

Ella delinea con la yema de sus dedos cada músculo que se flexiona, su amante parece una obra de arte y adora admirarla y deleitarse con todo lo que ofrece; acaricia con curiosidad esas cicatrices en el pecho, besa con devoción el tatuaje en su hombro y no puede evitar preguntarse el significado.

Mikasa disfruta del silencio y la compañía. Aguarda callada cuando la historia de _las alas de la libertad_ emerge voluntariamente de él. Nota lo fuerte e inteligente que es. No se da cuenta que observa a sus compañeros y hace una comparativa; _Levi es mejor amante, él podría hacerlo sin problemas, él…_

Acepta el regalo sin nadie que observé la reacción infantil que adorna su rostro.

* * *

—¡Necesitamos conocerla! —La escandalosa voz su compañera lo dejó aturdido. Detestaba que gritara innecesariamente… era demasiado sencillo hablar en un tono moderado que quería arrancarle el cabello cada vez que levantaba la voz—. ¡Vamos, Levi! Tienes un año saliendo con ella, es justo y necesario.

—No estés jodiendo, cuatro ojos. No salgo con nadie —replicó sin levantar la mirada de los documentos en la mesa—. Y vete a hacer tu trabajo de mierda en lugar de estar molestando.

—¡Eres tan frío! —Agregó riéndose—. ¿Qué clase de mujer ha derretido tu corazón? —Cuestionó curiosa, hasta que una idea cruzó por su cabeza—. ¿O ha sido un hombre y por eso no dices nada? ¡Venga, sabes que nosotros que te queremos sin importar tus preferencias! —Pese a que la segunda afirmación era verdadera, estaba a punto de estallar por la desfachatez de la cuatro ojos.

—Hanji, guarda silencio —pidió Erwin, evitando un homicidio en potencia—. Y vuelve a tu trabajo.

—¡Esto no se queda así, Ackerman! —advirtió con una sonrisa. Aunque parecía broma, la firmeza tras la amenaza brillaba.

—Maldita cuatro ojos —gruño, volviendo su vista a la computadora frente a él. Al notar que Erwin seguía ahí, terminó por preguntar—. ¿Qué?

—Hanji tiene razón —fue la primera parte y Levi estuvo a punto de ignorarlo—. Puede que no tenga nombre, pero desde hace tiempo se te ve más tranquilo, incluso _feliz_ cuando vienes. No sé quién sea, pero me sentiría afortunado de poder agradecer que sea parte de tu vida.

—Un puto polvo ocasional —escupió sin prestar atención—, dejen de mitificar y romantizar las jodidas relaciones sexuales.

Dicho eso, centró su atención en el trabajo.

Había algo dentro de sus propias palabras que lo molestaba. Nunca habló de poner nombres o etiquetas, marcar límites o reglas. Sólo eran dos desconocidos que fornicaban cuando sentían ganas.

Entonces… ¿por qué siente una opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué hay ocasiones en donde sólo se ven para hablar con el otro sin ningún contacto sexual? ¿Por qué se emocionó internamente cuando le dijo que obtuvo un reconocimiento? ¿Por qué siente que el aire falta y el mundo está incompleto cuando no se han visto en semanas?

No tiene nombre y tampoco está muy seguro de querer buscarle uno, porque es complicado darle _nombre, significado… comprometerse_.

Y se siente un imbécil cuando levanta el teléfono para ver su mensaje; una foto en primera plana de la brillante sonrisa de ella llena de vida y cree…, no_, necesita_ verla cada día al despertar, escucharla a diario y verse reflejado en las preciosas tormentas que agitan su océano.

Se ha dado cuenta, que independientemente de lo que tenga con ella, no quiere que Hanji, Erwin o cualquier otro curioso, se entrometa.

Le cuesta aceptar que está en una caída libre donde su corazón late por el nombre tatuado de otra persona.

* * *

Ellos no creían precisamente en el destino, pero si en la _causalidad de la vida._

Mikasa siguió a Sasha, Ymir e Historia por el bar, buscando la mesa de siempre. Pidieron los mismos tragos y se sentaron a hablar del asco y estrés causado por los exámenes. Ella se dedicaba a reír de las quejas de Sasha y sonreía ante el positivismo de Historia. Extrañaba salir de esta forma con sus amigas.

—Así que se terminó —contó con un deje de tristeza. Mikasa observó la melancolía en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Había terminado la relación de cuatro años con su novio, porque éste ganó una beca en el extranjero y se negó a ser un obstáculo en su carrera. Historia la consolaba mientras Ymir pedía tragos para ahogar las penas.

Y se preguntó qué sucedería si Levi le dice un día que fue transferido y sería su último encuentro. Era realista, sus encuentros no tenían más nombre que ese. No había títulos ni definiciones más allá de _amantes_.

Sin embargo, aprendió cada uno de sus gestos, de sus gustos y manías. Conocía su comida favorita y su limpiador preferido. Memorizo su rutina y la habilidad para limpiar hasta el lugar más recóndito. Sabía que su madre fue prostituta y nunca conoció a su padre. Fue educado por su tío y aprendió un poco de todo. Ha escuchado tanto de Erwin y Hanji que siente que los conoce aún sin verlos. Se metió tan profundamente en su piel, que no está segura de poder sacarlo si se separan.

Medita en silencio las implicaciones detrás. Se ven para conversar aunque ya no terminan en la cama. Podría escupir su cuerpo porque sus dedos reconocen cada centímetro de su piel. Cruzó tantos límites sin darse cuenta que nunca pusieron.

No son nada.

Y son todo a la vez.

Despierta aturdida cuando un mensaje entra.

_L: ¿Por qué tan dispersa, mocosa?_

Sonríe y se preocupa. Ya ha pasado más de un año y esos encuentros esporádicos se volvieron una costumbre que se niega a arrancar. Tiene miedo de poner un nombre que borre la complicidad y aleje sin permitir un retorno.

Su celular vuelve a sonar.

_L: ¿Qué sucede, mocosa?_

Tecleada una rápida respuestas más la fotografía de su trago. Una salida de amigas que relaja su estresado cuerpo. No tarda en recibir una respuesta y sonríe ligeramente.

Detiene al mesero cuando lo ve dejar una bebida que no pidió.

—Lo manda en joven de allá —Señala unas mesas atrás y no tardar en reconocer la figura, agradece de mala gana y aprovecha que sus amigas están distraídas para tomar otra foto y anexarla a un mensaje.

_M: Un viejo me ha enviado un trago, el mesero no permitió que lo devuelva, ¿qué hago?_

_L: Tomarlo._

Arqueó una ceja, dando una mirada furtiva al rincón. Parece desinteresado, incluso disperso del ambiente. Dudaría, pero ha visto demasiadas veces ese cabello para reconocerlo entre cientos.

_M: Pensaré en una forma de agradecerle._

Está vez tardó más la respuesta. Tomó de la bebida, admitiendo el buen gusto tras la elección.

_M: Tal vez lo busque más tarde._

_M: Sasha tiene el corazón roto, estaremos aquí bastante tiempo._

Detuvo el siguiente texto. Más dudas saltaron y no precisamente sobre la identidad de su benefactor.

—¿Estás bien, Mikasa? —La cálida voz de Historia la devolvió al presente. Asintió, evadiendo la respuesta sobre cuando pidió el cóctel.

_L: ¿Es la castaña más baja, no?_

_M: Sí._

_M: ¿Son Erwin y Hanji?_

Aunque no necesitaba confirmación. Sintió que aquella noche fue una jugarreta del destino.

_L: Pidan lo que quieran, la cuenta va por mi parte._

Se aturdió ante el ofrecimiento. Dejó pasar el tema, no era la primera vez que la invitaba, aunque no se sentía del todo cómoda, terminaba aceptando. No había dobles intenciones, lo sabía perfectamente y por ello no ponía más resistencia. Consideró como retribuirlo, cuando una nueva idea vago por su mente.

_M: Te veo en el baño en diez minutos._

Jugueteó con el collar. Había más de un significado implícito en su relación. Más que caricias, besos y sexo (aunque disfrutaba del último). Siguió la charla por unos quince minutos más antes de disculparse para ir al tocador. Insistió que no era necesario que la acompañaran porque no tardaría. Se movió cautelosa, esquivando personas y borrachos tercos cuando una mano tiró de ella para meterla en una pequeño almacén, aun en la oscuridad, lo conocía suficiente para saber detectar su presencia.

Las manos fueron rápidas buscando piel, sus labios desesperados y él…

—Dijiste diez minutos, mocosa —gruñó en su oído cuando logró subirle lo suficiente el vestido, mientras se abría el pantalón lo necesario.

—Lo compensaré —respondió en medio de un jadeo cuando la primera estocada la disocio de este mundo.

—Lo harás —afirmó, aumentando a un ritmo que los arrastró al éxtasis casi de inmediato. Se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de la bruma post coito. Un vacío desconcertante la agobio. Escuchó cómo se quitó el preservativo y lo guardó para tirarlo apenas salgan. Suponía que primero saldría uno y luego el otro, pero sus palabras tuvieron mayor impacto—. Aguarda —pidió, al verla alejarse. Se mantuvo en su lugar, a media luz, cada una de sus facciones se acentuaba en una dureza característica de él.

—¿Qué…? —La pregunta quedó en el aire al sentir unas manos rodearle el cuello. El collar había desaparecido. Parpadeó confundida. No distinguía correctamente que hacía hasta que el collar volvió a su lugar original, aunque con un nuevo accesorio.

Las palabras sobraban cuando se trataban de ellos. Sabían leerse, acoplarse y atraerse como piezas complementarias de un rompecabezas.

Salieron al mismo tiempo del almacén. Sin decir palabras, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron de regreso a mesas. La expresión de Historia, seguida de Sasha e Ymir fue un poema, mientras que la sonrisa de Hanji deformaba su rostro y Erwin se mostraba divertido. Ambos grupos estaban felices de que sus amigos pudieran encontrar su propio equivalente al amor, a su manera, obviamente.

Y así como no se buscaron, pero terminaron por encontrarse, sabían que el significado implícito de ese anillo valía más que millones de palabras vacías.

¿FIN?

.

* * *

.

Sinceramente es uno de los Rivamika más bonitos que he escrito. Agradecerle a Cerisier por la confianza, disfrute mucho escribirlo.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
